urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet vs Vi
Garnet vs Vi is the seventeenth battle of the third season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the the forty-seventh battle overall. Battle Information Meng Ai as Vi Princess Rizu as Garnet Zack (CMRB) as Ruby Leannaire as Sapphire Beat by Kustom Beats Released on August 3, 2015 Lyrics Vi: It's battle time, cupcake! Better be there or be square Let my hands do the talking, Vi's freakishly Debonair when Piltover pounds a poser, who's worse looking than her pilot For her three eyes cannot see that I am infinitely violent! You're a joke, Garnet, but you see, I've got the punchline right here And since your rhymes seem treasures, I'll bust out a Vault Breaker! I'm the finest, sure, I'm biased, now we both shall apprehend Leave you crying quarts of tears, when you lose this like your friend! Garnet: Garnet's dropping the gauntlet, so prepare for a duel I've faced legions of Legends, but now I'm down against you Quit your Howling, one on one me, fight without your fancy tools Whip you quicker than the Sixth, but I won't listen to your rules! So come on, Hextech wreck, try to diss me if you're able Yet I'll call you MalaVite, because you're mentally unstable! Try to Enforce this, you coarse witch, it'll end in domination Even when I shut you up, you cannot end this conversation! Vi: Welcome to the Jungle, hope these games don't seem Excessive One girl wrecking crew is Denting you, you're frankly unimpressive Make you stop and be a Gasper, like her, you'll take a battering Charging up my rage to max for some Assault and Battery! It's not just a slap on the wrist, when I put you in handcuffs Since I'll crush you into dust, like you're a big, buff, cheeto puff! Call me MLG, ole G-Squad, oh gee, it seems your gem's flawed So don't mind me, when I Run the Risk, and Brutalize your face off! You're self-absorbed with just you two, you cannot handle Amethyst But luckily, together, I can beat you clods with one less fist! Seems your future sight can't see this fight, end bruised like your skin's hue Like a Sugilite fright, I hope you don't blow a fuse! Garnet: Oh, so predictable, and with a Jinx, you're through You can't catch me, nor a criminal, although I'm iller than you And I'm dozing here, bulldozer, but why sit and just spectate But when I assist to eliminate by breaking us to separate! Ruby: And I rage into panic to take apart this mechanic Sapphire: Bubble up with rhymes so hot, you won't be taking us for granite Ruby: With mayhem everywhere you look, don't make us Jailbreak your Blast Shield Sapphire: So yield as we Cleave you through, and level the playing field! Garnet: But we're not staying apart, Garnet rocks cops as a whole Without your partners in crime, you've lost your Jayce in the Hole I'm twice the legend you are, and I'm staying here, defiant! Sorry, Officer! I'm enforcing your right to remain silent! Trivia TBA Category:Season 3 Category:Storm Nine